In producing delicate, high pin count lead frames with closely spaced inner leads, polyimide or kapton tape is often applied to maintain lead-to-lead spacing and to stabilize lead tip planarity. This operation is typically done after stamping or etching the lead frame and after plating of the lead frame. It involves indexing and precisely locating a lead frame unit and applying heat and pressure to a piece of precisely cut and located polyimide tape to affix it to the lead frame. This operation is expensive, time consuming and subjects the high value added plated lead frame to additional mechanical handling. Ionic contamination is often found in polyimide taped lead frames.